Shattered
by oliviasbizzaremind
Summary: I've taken this story in a different direction. The turtles have to deal with the most horrifying event of their lives. Will they survive it?
1. Chapter 1

Shattered

Chapter 1: SHE

Sadly I don't own them

This is really not the first chapter. It's a short explanation and sort of a warning. I know that there will be die-hard fans screaming about several things, Mike's gender, the attack and that general ooc ness of the first few chapters. Believe me when I say, YOU ARE PREACHING TO THE CHOIR, This is a very AU story that got started after I read another story on ff called, a turtles jingai (I probably spelled that wrong)

For those who want to read it to get the full effect of the 'attack' it's an older story called a turtle's jingai (that may be misspelled). Be forewarned it is graphic and while well written, it's very hard to get thru. If you wish to do that go ahead because I'm about to summarize it for everybody else.

Basic concept is, Michelangelo is female and somehow the rest of the family has just found out annnnd they're pissed. Splinter goes on about how she's a dishonorable whore etc. (he does a real good rendition of lord Capulet reaming Juliet) he demands that she commit jingai which is the female version of seppuku a.k.a the suicide ritual all very samurai assholish. Before she is allowed to kill herself, her brothers (with dads ok) decide to punish her. Want to guess what "punishment" entails? If you guessed 'gang rape' you'd be correct. (Yes, I know! remember... your preaching to the choir!) Then she kills herself while listening to her family basically saying good riddance... she then wakes up. The story ended with the whole thing being a nightmare.

What this story left me with (besides the willies) was a big honking question mark and a plot bunny that just won't die.

My story picks up just after she's been handed the knife so she can kill herself. In my story it's not a nightmare. Well, not exactly.

There were simply no words for the pain. Oh, some of it was definable, the hot sting of the cuts on her arms and face. The deep, sore ache of the bruising that seemed to come from everywhere. The humiliating, violent burn that reminded her that the brothers she loved had forced themselves on her and laughed about it. There were words for the physical pain but, the gaping, grasping, gnawing pain that came from the bleeding open cavity in her chest where her heart used to be? That pain had no definition. She could feel the weight of the knife, beckoning. The power to make it stop glinting seductively on the sharpened blade. She knew they were mocking her but, she was beyond hearing. She brought the cold steel to her throat and closed her eyes.

In that moment of darkness, from someplace deep within the shadows of her mind, she heard a hard voice say "ENOUGH". Her hand clenched on the knife stopping the pressure before it could rend the delicate skin of her throat. There in the darkness where she kept the dragons of her mind she found RAGE and for the first time in her life she welcomed it. Let it wrap itself around her, taint her blue eyes with smoke, pour fire into her veins. A distant memory whispered to her in the voice of an old priest in a favorite movie, "The most skilled warrior does not always win! It is speed!"

Leo was far more skilled.

Don was many times smarter.

Raph was so very much stronger.

She had embraced speed. It was her friend, her drug, her lover and now her savior. She could hear the dragons in her mind laughing slowly. Waiting.

She inhaled.

With a barely perceptible flick of her wrist the blade she had pressed against her throat sunk deep into her 'fathers' shoulder. She is in motion before the rat realizes he's been struck. She twists the blade and then pulls it free with the assistance of a kick to his abdomen. He hits the wall and the Dragons roar.

She exhaled.

Her movement is constant. Her adrenaline spiked mind and senses scanning and planning in the space between heartbeats. She sees the set of stainless steel chopsticks sitting in the small cup on her sensei's desk. The Dragons smirk; they had been a gift from her. She has them in a second.

She inhaled.

Don is headed for the rat. Raph was reacting but, was so slow to Mikes blazing senses he was practically stone. Leo has drawn his weapons and started toward her. The Dragons flap their leather wings and she can fly. Before he has slid completely into his battle stance she is on him. The palm strike is like lightning and snaps his head back violently. She rams the chopsticks into the delicate skin between shell and arm, driving them up into his shoulder joint. He screams. The Dragons shutter in ecstasy.

A hard knee to his abdomen and he doubles over. She grabs his shell and flips him at the lumbering Raphael. He lunges at her and she dances out of his reach, spirals behind him and slams the knife still red with the rat's blood, deep into his thigh. The Dragons squeal with delight.

She exhales.

The voice, still and hard as stone, commands "MOVE". She pulls the blade from Raphael and races toward the door. She can hear Donatello scream at her and give chase. Thru and out the door. It hisses closed just before a livid Don. She turns and cuts the wires in the control box just as it shutters to open again. Cold, slate grey eyes look one last time at the angry deep brown eyes of her brother. Then she races into the darkness. The tunnels she knows better than anyone else alive male or female. The only light coming from the small, black, rectangular methane detectors mounted on the walls every twenty feet. The word fades.

She is standing on something very high. She is unaware how she got there her hands and feet are numb. Snow and ice coat what she now recognizes as the Brooklyn Bridge. The Dragons are gone and she is numb. It is still dark but the horizon is starting to lighten. What to do? The swirling water beckons. Why not? She has nothing left. There is no family, no reason to fight. She is far too cold to jump so; she simply steps off into the dark oblivion.

Not far, wicked eyes and a still, hard voice look on and say "OUTSTANDING"

Ok, don't hate me! Please review and give me feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered

Chapter 2: Chaos

In my heart they are mine but, apparently Nickelodeon actually owns them.

Two years later

April O'Neal was in a rush to get home. It would be dark soon and any sane woman in New York was behind a heavy door with steel dead bolts after dark. The city had gone mad in the last few years. The rate of violent crime, particularly against women, had skyrocketed. Not even she was immune. She was separated from her husband Casey. He'd beaten the hell out of her, something she would have sworn he was incapable of. He would be in prison for the next eighteen months. The divorce would go thru before then. In spite of everything it broke her heart. Even more shocking was the turtle's reaction to her attack. They blamed her. Donatello actually asked what she'd done to deserve it. The last time she'd seen them they looked as if they'd been in a very ugly fight. They also looked cold, heartless. Beloved friends had become terrifying strangers. She hadn't seen them since which she was perfectly happy with. She worried because they'd come without Mike. She hadn't seen the happy go lucky turtle in better than two years and she was scared to death for him. She suspected he was dead. She kept him in her prayers, always.

Tonight the danger wasn't only in the shadows. There was a storm front working its way into the city and it looked like it was vying for the storm of the century. The wind and rain had already started with a vengeance. She was having trouble moving forward. It took her three times as long to reach the safety of her apartment. It was a nice older building that had interesting decorative iron bars over every window. The bars were too narrow to get an arm thru and could be opened from the inside. Tonight they shook as gale force winds buffeted against them. She thought, just for a moment, of the turtles. The sewers would surely flood as they hadn't in generations. She wondered what they'd do. Then she decided she didn't care. Not anymore… she couldn't afford to care.

She made herself a cup of coffee and Sat by her window watching the angry city disappeared behind the torrential rain and wind. She woke up with the first soft light of the morning, when the sun hadn't risen over the horizon yet. The city glistened in the predawn light. She stepped to the window and was stunned to see the turtle curled up on her fire escape. She could just barely make out the rain darkened purple of his mask. He was shaking slightly and rocking back and forth. The part of her that was terrified fought with the part of her that saw him in particular as a little brother.

"What are you doing here Donnie?" She asked slightly suspicious. His rocking stopped and he turned painfully slowly toward her. He didn't quite meet her eyes. "I… I know I don't have any right to talk to you… I…Just needed to know if you've seen Mikey? Please, please have seen Mikey." April was taken aback by the desperate tone in his voice. When she finally caught his eyes her heart lifted and collapsed at the same second. It was Donnie, her friend Donnie who had such expressive eyes, but his eyes were full of turmoil and what April could only call horror. He gripped the bars over her window as if they alone were keeping him upright. She whispered, "No, He's not here. I haven't seen Mike for more than two years" Horror turned to despair.

Donatello felt the world go out from under his feet. He'd lived for the last few years in a blood red haze that controlled him mind and spirit, a rage and vitriol that was only mimicked by the city above. He and his brothers lived day to day in a violent rage that had them beating the hell out of themselves and getting vicious reprimands by their sensei. They had no peace and they wanted none. Survival had shaken them from the tunnels for the first time in so long he didn't remember. The rage had stayed with them most of the night then sometime long after midnight the haze lifted. He, Leo and Raph had been using each other as punching bags in the abandoned building they'd taken shelter in. Then they heard their fathers' voice, gentle but, confused. "My Sons, Why are you fighting so? Where are we? Where is Michelangelo?" Donnie distinctly remembered Splinters sudden gasp and the way the walking stick slipped out of his grasp. The flashback hit him like a subway car. Mike screaming, begging them to stop hurting her screaming that she loved them. Her? She? Mike was a female. They'd been enraged but, it made no sense. He'd known she was female or at least he'd suspected. Splinter had also said as much when they'd talked about it late one night. Father had smiled in his gentle way and said he suspected as much because Mikes center of gravity was so different from the rest of us. "We have a kunoichi among us and we will be stronger for it" he'd said smiling. It was a stark contrast to the angry creature that had called mike horrible names and demanded she kill herself. OH God! Oh God! They'd beaten her. They'd raped her. HE"D raped her. His best friend! A sudden crisp, clear image of accusing blue eyes piercing him through a crack in the door before they vanished in the darkness. He could hear someone screaming and realized it was him.

He'd come to Aprils not seeking Mike's forgiveness, that was too much to ask. He'd come hoping Mike had come to April for shelter. That she'd sought out their friend and been comforted and protected. It had been the dead of winter. His mind could calculate her chances of survival if she had been alone and wounded all too well. She was almost certainly dead and he was damned. Through the battering waves of grief and shame he felt a hand touch his and flinched away.

April had watched for a second as Donnie seemed to fall into himself. She opened the window bars and reached for his hand placing hers gently against his. He flinched almost violently away. Stared at her as if he'd just realized she was there. "No, April! I'm vile. Don't soil yourself by touching me." He cried. She stood stunned as he said, "Remember us as we were April, When we were good and honorable ninja" Then the turtle disappeared as quickly as he arrived.

Ok! PLEASE review! Please! Next up. What the heck happened to Mike Is she dead? Well see


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered

Chapter 3: that which does not kill you…

I have a big thank you for GAURDIAN921 who is the author of; A turtles jagai (she can be taught to spell) which is the story that inspired this one. I also want to thank Bubblyshell for keeping me honest and Pluto and Magiccatprincess for their reviews. Hugs and kisses people.

I still don't own them which is sad because if I did Michael Bay would be keeping his greasy mitts of off them!

!#$%%^&&*&^^%$#!##$%^&***

Five years later, somewhere in Chicago.

In the center of the city there is a Skyscraper. It is odd, It seems as if it were a hodgepodge of building styles that changed decade by decade as the building kept growing ever skyward, like a giant steel and glass coral. Several floors had gothic architecture complete with gargoyles. Another had the glistening steel and mirrors of the forties. There were the minimalistic concrete and stone facades that brought to mind the seventies. It would most certainly attract the attention of any person who passed, except that it didn't. The good people of the windy city rushed past the bizarre building as if it didn't exist, large as life and smack in the middle of town. If you asked those same good citizens about the massive and unmistakable building that seemed to be defying gravity and possibly the laws of physics, they would look at you as if you'd gone mad, then scurry away after all, they'd lived in the city all their lives and they'd have noticed, except they didn't… And if you walked up to this building that did but, didn't exist and looked very closely at what might be the entrance you'd find a small, old, bronze plaque that read COMPANY ONE.

Company One was founded by a man named Eugene Grantshaven a little over one hundred years ago. He and a few dozen alien refugees, transdementional castaways and the occasional earthborn genetic oddity had started Company One as a refuge for the lost but, that much intelligence and technology had coalesced into one of the most powerful and respected policing agencies in the galactic union. The building had grown and changed to house and protect the nearly two thousand agents and their families that resided there. In all of his strange long life Eugene had never regretted his role in building the company that protected his home and people even as it welcomed so many different beings. It had been a great strain at times and his slowed aging (which no one could explain) had forced him to watch a great many of his friends and family fade away and die. He, a man well over one hundred, didn't look a day past forty… at most. The company had headquarters in no less than a dozen different buildings in large cities all over the world. The whole system of buildings housed 15,000 beings and their families. He'd received a phone call from his top agent in Dublin; Some idiot had stolen the key to the gates of the troll market. The trolls were not happy and stating that if it wasn't found and returned (after the culprit was punished with extreme impoliteness) they would make their discontent known very, very, loudly. A horde of rampaging trolls wasn't a sight he ever wished to see again…ever. To that end he found himself taking the transport to the 17th floor of the easternmost tower. The whole floor was the domain of his top…acquisition specialist and he needed her on this mess a.s.a.p.

Michela of the Angels was simply beautiful. Eugene, who had seen so many different beings that he could appreciate a foreign almost alien beauty, was still struck by her unique loveliness. She was a small thing barely over five feet tall. She was a humanoid turtle, a mutation which was a new one to the Company. Her skin was sea green with a touch of aqua and had the smooth soft feel of expensive leather. Her eyes were slate gray, gentle and profoundly sad. Her brilliant smile rarely reached her eyes. She was quiet and soft-spoken when she did speak. This often caused her adversaries to underestimate the small terrapin. That was a mistake. Her observation skills were beyond compare and it was common knowledge that "Mike" as her friends called her, missed NOTHING. It was also well known that Michela could fight like a wind possessed, enraged, demon goddess, if she thought her family or her team was in danger. No one, but, no one was stupid enough to go after her children. That was just asking to die and was actually filed as 'suicide' in the company accepted causes of death.

She had joined the Company a little over three years ago. She and her three closest friends had somehow snuck into the building and fought their way into the sickbay with her small son Gabriel curled against her plastron. The child had been extremely sick and after the doctors were calmed down and guaranteed that the crazy turtle woman wouldn't kill them, they'd tended to the tiny creature with the greatest of care. Gabriel had a horrifically bad case of pneumonia. Chest congestion was particularly bad for terrapins, whose physiology was not designed to cough out the phlegm. They'd had to put him in a nutrient rich, antibiotic bath to stabilize him. The little tyke had pulled thru though and then proceeded to charm the pants off anyone who got near him. He'd met with the highly relived mom later that week and offered her a position with the company. It took her three days to decide but, In the end, The opportunity to raise her four small children in relative safety was too good to turn down. Her abilities alone would have been more than worth it however as an added bonus Mike brought an invaluable team with her.

Nelle Shoemaker, A graceful creature that looks something like the love child of a mermaid and the glowey blue monkey cat people that were from the popular movie all the young agents had seen twenty times. To his surprise she was also an earthborn oddity who was probably older than he was. She was a gifted field medic , had an incredibly accurate sixth sense, could more than hold her own in a fight and was possibly the most gentle creature Eugene had ever know. She was also a little clumsy, tended to ramble and scatterbrained. While he knew little to nothing of Michaela's past he knew that she had a deep and abiding friendship with Nelle.

Luka, The one being in the whole multiverse that had honestly made him stop and stare. The man was five eight, one hundred ten pounds soaking wet, and looked like a humanoid rabbit with bright blue fur and cherry red hair. He also had a tendency to wear disturbingly tight clothes. Luka was a Garran. Hailing from a small planet called Garr in a binary star system; they were a powerful people with an unusual specialty. The Garran were the galactic union's answer to fertility doctors. Their understanding of DNA and genetic manipulation was highly sought after and had, to their credit, saved entire species. The whole population existed in a constant, epic battle of the sexes. Males and females had wildly variant techniques and were …defensive. They introduced a third sex to facilitate negotiations between them and create a un-gender biased Garran. In reality it was cruel. The Garran people took children born during Garr's lunar winter (forty-one days in which their moon is absent from their sky) and make them asexual. They remove the child's external and internal reproductive organs before puberty and bring them up to disassociate with either gender. One of the unlucky few, Luka was exiled from Garr because he openly associated with the male gender. He was an effective negotiator, decent fighter and spoke a staggering array of languages.

Sonya Ruiz, The last member of Mike's motley crew, was a demi-god level hacker. She was the person responsible for getting the three of them into Company One five years ago. She was Mike's Field partner and a fearless warrior. A Cuban national she'd come to America when she was six. A long ride in a small boat and a five mile swim in the dark of night. The trip had killed three of her siblings and her Mother Inez. Only she, her brother Paulo and her father had survived the swim to Miami beach. People didn't come much tougher than Sonya.

Eugene rarely had intimate friendships with his agents or their families but, Michela and her rag tag family had become close friends as well as competent trustworthy allies. He came up to the door of her quarters and knocked. Mike's youngest child opened the door and smiled up at him.

"Hi, Uncle Eugene! Maryanne called Momma's getting ready" She said smiling happily. His secretary Maryanne was nothing if not efficient.

"Hello Zoe, May I come in?" he said politely as he crouched down to the six year olds level. The small turtlette was a rich, forest green color with strange but, lovely amber eyes that twinkled. She reached over to take Eugene's hand as she dragged him into the room. "Are there really trolls! That is sooo cool! Can I see them?"

"Yes, There are really trolls and maybe one day you can see them when they're not so mad, sweetheart" He said chuckling. Zoefiel Hamato was born without fear.

"Cool "she squealed. Then she ran toward the back room he knew she shared with her sister. "UUUURRRIIIII! Uncle Eugene said I could see trolls!" He felt himself smack his forehead before he realized he'd lifted his arm. He heard a soft laugh behind him. He turned to see Mike smiling at him.

"Trolls? Honestly Eugene?" She said grinning. "Like I need her to start an expedition to see trolls. She and Uri get up to enough as it is."

"I said MAYBE" He said in self-defense. Mike laughed. She had her youngest son and Zoe's twin brother, Zack on her hip. His head was lolling against her shoulder and he was asleep in that boneless, dead to the world sleep that only little kids can manage. Eugene couldn't help smiling at the little turtle. Mike kissed the top of Zack's head and said, "We were meditating, Let me get him down and I'll finish getting prepped for the op"

He watched her take the little one into a room slightly down the hall that he shared with his older brother Gabriel. While he was the older of the two Gabe's bought of pneumonia had left him with weakened lungs and he was a head shorter than his brother. He started to follow the terrapin woman toward the boys' room to check on his favorite little patient but stopped when he noticed a light in one of the adjacent rooms. The rest of the team must be in the Dojo he thought to himself.

Eugene walked toward the traditional Dojo that took up a large portion of what Mike called her Lair. Sonya was kneeling as she laid out a selection of weapons and devices. Luka and Nelle were in the corner softly speaking to each other. They caught his eyes before he was able to say a word and he knew they wanted to talk…later. They looked worried.

"Seriously Eugene who was stupid enough to steel the Trolls Key? What special brand of crazy does that call for?" Sonya asked as she started methodically attaching a small arsenal to her person. She wore a black body suit with built in armor and sheathes and holsters in every imaginable location. She slung a small satchel over her shoulders which Eugene knew from experience contained her computer and a small, powerful scanner.

"I'll brief everyone when Mike gets in" He answered not wanting to have to repeat himself.

"Here" Mike said as she walked into the Dojo. She'd put on what passed for her uniform. She wore long black sleeves and thigh high leggings that conformed to her body showing the sharp definition of the turtle's musculature. Much Like Sonya, armor and sheathes were built into the dark cloth. She also wore a heavy leather belt that attached to two leg holsters. "Brief away, Eugene" Mike said as she crossed to a low shelf and began to arm herself.

"Ever hear of Arsene Lupin?" he asked. The room shook their heads. He wasn't surprised. "A brilliant thief. A true mastermind who's impossible to catch"

Sonya scoffed, "we could catch him" she said.

"That would be exceedingly difficult… I'm very nearly sure it's impossible" Eugene countered.

"Why?"

"He's a fictional character. The thief is using his name. I suspect Prince Nulani form the seventh parsec of the horse nebula. The royal family likes to send future heirs here to sow their wild oats so to speak. Find him; get the key back the trolls before the whole fay people take offense. Then bring the little punk back here so I can educate him and his parents" He said then added. "I've sent an advanced guard; they'll be tracking him and dealing with the troll emissary"

Mike rolled her eyes as she slid a wicked-looking scythe like weapon into one of the holsters at her thigh. "Let me guess, Josen's team"

Eugene cocked his head slightly at her tone. He'd heard some rumors that the guard captain was infatuated with her but; he hadn't given them much credit. Dramens (a species of humanoids, decedent from what was basically dragons) were well known for choosing docile, obedient mates. Still, "Has Josen been bothering you, Mike?"

"I'll put it this way, If he attempts to touch me again he's going to lose bodily functions he holds in high regard" She said non-chalantly as she pulled a long piece of black cloth out of a small drawer.

"Why haven't you mentioned it?" He asked mildly put out.

"Please," Mick snickered "I can handle Josen 'God's gift to females everywhere' Drake, Blindfolded"

Eugene wasn't about to let that drop but, he was interrupted by a sudden happy squeal behind them.

"MOMMY!" Uriel shouted as she raced into the dojo toward her mother. "I did it Mommy! It works! Isn't it cool?" Mike was staring at the small child in the center of the room spinning in happy circles. Eugene could understand the shock because, instead of a slender, olive skinned turtlette with huge brown eyes the color of warm chocolate; there was a slender human child with brown hair wearing my little pony pajamas. Michela crouched down to her daughter's level and stopped her spinning. A dizzy Uri looked adoringly up at her mother with a beaming smile.

"It's … very neat sweet pea, what did you do?" She asked trying not to freak out. The little girl held out an oblong disk about three inches in diameter. It sparkled and Eugene could just catch the metal glint of circuitry. Uri squeezed the object and it made an audible clicking noise. Then the human child blurred for a second and focused back into the small turtle Eugene knew and loved. He felt his jaw drop. Mike pulled her daughter into her arms. She was mildly relived that her daughter hadn't actually turned herself human.

"I was thinking about our building!" The child said excitedly "It stays in momentary quantum flux so it can exist just a moment out of sync with the rest of the world. I was wondering if we could use that so we could go outside and play! We could take Gabey to the park with the music! But, you can't really do it with a quantum flux cause then you can't touch anything so, I got a book on active camouflage from the library!"

When Uri stopped to take a breath Mike gently placed a finger over daughters beak kissed her and said; "I promise you, you can tell me all about it in the morning But, It's time for all little turtles to sleep."

"Awww, Momma!" Uri pouted. Luka walked up and swung the little turtle onto his back. She squealed and laughed. "Come! Even geniuses must get their beauty rest!" As Luka took the giggling bundle of turtle back to bed. Mike stood looking at the device and slowly shaking her head.

"Your six year old made a hand held active camouflage device so she can take her brother to the park" Eugene said still a little stunned.

Mike nodded, "Yes, she did" She turned and slipped the device into the same drawer she'd pulled the dark length of fabric from.

"It's incredible; her I.Q must be off the charts. I've never seen anyone so blessed with intelligence" Eugene said quietly. He noticed Mike flinched and thought he hear her say, "I have…"

Mike cleared her throat and asked; "Will the advanced guard be trying to retrieve the key?" Effectively changing the subject.

"No, they have strict orders to wait for my acquisition specialist team" He said quite firmly.

Mike had tied the black mask over her eyes and had knotted the excess fabric so it looked like a high chignon. The effect was oddly feminine. "Ninja's Eugene, the word you're looking for is N-I-N-J-A" She said smiling at how he squirmed "Why do you have a problem with the concept?"

"I don't have a problem… it's just. Well… Ninja's just seem so far-fetched." The rest of the room burst out laughing. "Says the man who runs the invisible building" Sonya mutters between guffaws.

!#$%%$^&*()*&&^%%##!~##%$&^%*&^*(&()*

I know that's a whole lot of oc at once but, there will be more. Love me review! What's everyone think of the little turtles? Hugs and Kisses people


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered chapter 4

An Empire state of mind.

Thanks for all who reviewed… especially Puldoh (I spelled it right this time)

For some silly reason Nickelodeon will not give them to me.

~!#$$%^&&*()))_++++_)((&^%$#!#$%%&**&^%$%

Mike sat listening to the dull hum of the hovercrafts' engines. The sleek aircraft cut across the sky at incredible speeds. Her daughter loved watching the techs work on it when it was in dock. Usually the trip to wherever her particular brand of skills was necessary was a good time to strategize. On occasion she would watch was the world blurred by beneath her. She never, ever looked out the window when the flight path took her over New York, until today. Today she pulled the shade up and watched entranced as the city that never sleeps rolled slowly beneath her in all its sparkling glory. Her heart hitched as she saw home for the first time in seven years. The realization that even after all these years, all that had happened to her, in spite of a job she loved and a city that had sheltered herself and her children, home was still spelled New York, New York… It surprised her. Oh how she ached to race across the rooftops again but, that would never happen. If there was one thing that scared her it was the thought of her 'family' discovering the children.

She thought of Uriel spinning in the dojo less than an hour ago. Of all her children it was most often Uri who floored her. She was so much like Donnie it was scary. Her little girl's delighted glee this evening brought to mind the time her brother first rebuilt a computer. He'd been four of five and he'd had that same joy of discovery and accomplishment that had sent Uri running to her. It had taken a long time but, she had let go of what her brothers had done to her. She found she couldn't actively hate them when she saw them all in the faces of her children. Not without that hatred and anger affecting her babies and that she'd never allow. They were her angels; they'd gotten her thru the rough times.

In the end, when she thought about her brothers, she pitied them. They may have had her but, look at what they'd lost. They would never even know they had children. They'd never know Uriel's brilliant mind and creativity, Gabriel's incredible talent for and love of music, sweet and gentle Zakariel who was almost certainly psychic and Zoefiel who would lead her siblings and one day be head of the clan. She'd found a way to give them a bigger world than the one she'd grown up in but, ninja were ninja were ninja and she'd started training them when they'd been three. She would not raise her children to avenge her. In their cruelty Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael lost their legacy and that would be vengeance enough. The city started to fade into the darkness and Mike turned her mind to the problem at hand.

Sonya was seated across from her scanning thru something on the tablet that was more powerful than any computer on the market. "Anything interesting?" Mike asked her friend.

"Apparently Prince Nulani clued in just a little too late. He's holed up in the Hanorian embassy. The Trolls want his head on a pike but, Josen's people have them calmed down somewhat. The trolls have said if the key isn't returned by tomorrow at noon they'll petition the Sidhe to call a hunt. Nulani keeps telling people he has immunity" Sonya said flicking her eyes to her friend and partner.

Mike's eye's widened; "Does that fool think that diplomatic immunity will protect him from the high hunt?"

"Like I said. Epic stupid" Sonya leaned back in her chair and put on her best pensive look, "Hmmmm, seriously Mike, we may have to do something about Jr. Think about it, He'll have to get married eventually and the only woman who'd have him would have to be even stupider. They would then breed previously unknown quantities of stupid. That magnitude of stupid could put the galaxy in peril…we have to kill him." Mike burst out laughing.

Four hours later.

The Hanorian embassy was on full alert. When he'd first taken the trolls key the young Prince Nulani had poured himself several large glasses of courage. Then promptly ordered the guards to defend him to the death and then locked himself in the safe room.

John Wilson was very annoyed. A human who had worked with the Hanorian government for some time he found the prince's usual antics trying at best. He was the head of security and he'd seen this coming. He'd warned the royal family that Nulani would anger the wrong person and come to great harm. They ignored him and doted on the spoiled prince. Now he'd enraged one of the oldest species to call the earth realm home. If the Trolls got the Sidhe involved they were well and truly screwed. Not to mention trying to hide from a high hunt was impossible. The huntmaster could and would find anyone. Still the brat would get his loyal guards hurt or killed out of idiotic pride. John was livid but, also powerless to do anything. Nulani refused to return the Key and his parents were supporting him. If the guards stood in the way of the huntmaster they'd be killed or turned into dogs. His frustration knew no bounds at this point.

Then he suddenly felt a hand pull him harshly into the shadows of an alcove. There was a firm hand over his mouth and another held something sharp at his throat.

A soft voice said; "You're not going to scream are you?" John shook his head. Indeed he wouldn't for while the voice was soft there was steel in it. The hand covering his mouth retracted a bit but, the blade stayed in place. "That's good, Mr?"

"Wilson, Madam. John Wilson" he answered the soft voice politely.

"You don't need this, do you John?" The voice said; "This ridiculous prince putting all your men in danger while he hides like coward. That's not fair is it?"

"No Madam" He answered, suddenly liking where this was going. .

"There isn't much you can do about this is there John? She cajoled, "Wouldn't it be nice if someone could take his royal highness to the appropriate authorities and have him deported?"

"Yes Madam, It would" he answered honestly. "Would this theoretical person also be handling the troll problem?"

"Of course, it's the right and proper thing to do. Now in theory, where would such a person find the prince?" She whispered.

"In theory, fourth floor second door to the right. Biometric scanner, no windows, two guards just outside the door.… In theory" He answered endeavoring to be useful.

"Ahhh, Tell me John would it be preferable to be unconscious when the prince is discovered missing?" She asked.

"Yes madam it would."

He barely felt the blow before the world went dark.

Mike and Sonya melted into the shadows as they climbed quietly to the fourth floor. They didn't have time to deal with the biometric scanner so, they decided to employ a tried and true method of kunoichi thru the ages.

Sonya stripped off her armor and weapons sliding them into her satchel. The under armor had been designed to look like a black, leather, halter top jumpsuit complete with 'fuck me' boots. Hair down and lips shined up, she strolled up to the guards on duty.

"Gentlemen" She said drawing the word like a caress. Then she ran her hands over her body sensually, "A gift for his Highness from his parents. To comfort him"

One of the two guards rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. Then hit a panel mounted next to the biometric scanner. It beeped and a whining hiss of a voice answered." What is it peasant! I would have peace!" The princes' mildly drunk voice made Mike curse mentally and immediately start removing her weaponry and armor without making a sound.

"Sir, your parents have sent…" The guard looked at Sonya with unveiled distain; "…A woman, for your pleasure"

The prince sighed "A loving gesture for certain but, my parents judgment in such things often lacks, I would see the wench"

The door opened to reveal an adolescent humanoid lizard. His scales looked too large for him and his body was long and gangly. He was still standing behind a thick clear panel. The lock was on the other side of the glass. He sneered at Sonya. 'Shit,' Sonya thought. Reptiles always preferred their own kind.

"I should think not, I do not lower myself to consort with apes" He started to turn away when Mike's sweet soft voice said.

"My Lord," She stepped into the light, demurely looking down, her mask was tied around her throat like a bow on a present. "Our Mistress was not certain of your taste and wondered if perhaps I might please you?"

Sonya was floored but, hid it well. Mike looked natural, sensual, and sexual. It was an act though and Sonya knew her friend loathed being touched by anyone she didn't know and trust, especially men. Mike was not the kind of woman who used her body as a tool, Kunoichi or not. She reveled in motherhood but, not in her femininity. This would cause Mikey to break down on the way home. Nulani was looking at Mike like she was an ice cream Sunday.

"Let me look at you, woman" The prince ordered. Mike, moving with a slow, deliberate sway, walked forward for inspection. The prince made a circular motion with his finger and Mike slowly turned on the spot. He was practically drooling when he touched the control behind the glass to invite Mike in. Sonya seriously doubted he'd remember anything past the panel sliding open. Mike hit him so hard he flew back three feet. The guards had a moment to look shocked before they too were relieved of their consciousness. Mike tied the prince's hands behind his back with her mask and went into the panic room to check for the Key.

"Oh, for the love of Pete" Sonya heard Mike say exasperated. The turtle walked back to the hall with the large golden key, heavily covered in runes in her hands.

"That was fast" Sonya observed.

"He had it on the coffee table" Mike said snorting.

"Like I said," Sonya said shaking her head, "He's too stupid to live"

The next morning, Back at Company One

Eugene waited in his office for Luka and Nelle to show up. They hadn't requested a meeting but, something serious was on their minds and he knew them well enough to know that they'd seek him out. It would be soon as Mike and Sonya had completed their mission and were due back in less than an hour. Not a moment later Maryanne's chipper voice came over the com. "Mister Grantshaven, Nelle shoemaker and Mr. Luka are requesting a meeting"

Eugene pressed the button on his old fashioned com unit and said; "Send them in Maryanne, I was expecting them."

The two friends made a strange pair. They each had elongated ears, long, slender almost gangly builds and large eyes. That's where their similarities ended. Nelle was a blue green color that was compromised of thousands of hues. She was almost like a living mosaic. Her features were oddly feline and aquatic right down to a long tail with fins. Her enormous eyes were solid black. She was dressed in what appeared to be a wetsuit with a lab coat thrown over it. Luka, on the other hand, was an eye searing shade of blue with a frightening shock of red hair. His eyes were more like typical human eyes but, his irises were triple the size of a human. He was wearing clothing that screamed "punk rock in the 80's" and appeared to be painted on. He was also wearing a lab coat (fashionably ripped) and that worried Eugene. Luka came from a race of geneticist and while on his own world he'd be considered barely more than an amateur. By earth standards he was an unrivaled genius but, the man disliked his own people and rarely showed off his aptitude.

"Hello Eugene Thanks for seeing us." Luka started while shaking his hand. He shook Luka's hand firmly and gestured for his friends to have a seat. He leaned forward over his desk and asked; "What's going on guys? You seem very… concerned and, I might add, frightened."

Nelle sighed deeply, "Gabe is not getting better. He's been developing a… Illness. I really can't tell you what it is because I've never seen such a thing. It's behaving a great deal like leukemia. It may be his anatomy's version of acute leukemia. It's possible his reoccurring flu-like symptoms are from this disease."

Eugene felt like he'd been slapped. Gabriel was like a dearly loved grandson to him, they all were. The idea that he might not live was unthinkable. They had the technology from hundreds of worlds. There had to be something that could be done. "What can we do?" he asked them both.

"We can contact the Garran, My people may be bastards but, their bastards that can reset Gabey's genetic structure and strengthen it. We could have the equipment here in two-three weeks max! If they find out I work for you it could cause problems so… I'll go, Gabey's more important." Luka said looking at his feet.

"Screw them, you're my agent. One of my best agents and let them try to say anything." Eugene said slightly angry at the idea. "Besides, if I let you quit Michela would kick my behind" Luka smiled in gratitude for the solidarity. Eugene looked at the two and realized that they hadn't gotten to the 'problem' yet. "I feel a but, coming on..."

"But," Nelle started. "We'd need both parents DNA"

!~$%^&*(()_+_++_)*&:"?: :: M :

DUN DUN DUNNNN! Next chapter we find out more about what happened to Mike Precompanyone. We might even get back to NY, NY but, no promises! Hugs and kisses people! REVIEW….You know you want to!


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered Chapter 5: Here there be Dragons

I wish to ask anyone who reads this to PLEASE review. I always stop getting reviews around the fifth chapter and I end up not finishing. So if you remotely want me to finish. Please.

That said, I still don't own them.

!#$%^&^**()(_+*&^%$#!~~~!##$$%%^

Eugene stared at his two friends stupefied. No one ever, ever brought up the little turtle's father. Mike did not like to be touched and rarely touched anyone outside of her children. That combined with her aggressive streak told him she'd been hurt, badly.

"You're telling me we have to have Gabriel's fathers' DNA in order to save him!" He asked somewhat wild eyed. Nelle and Luka looked at each other, then looked at Eugene and nodded.

"Do either of you know anything about this person? About Michela?"

Nelle looked torn for a moment then said, "Are you familiar with Nashun Laoi?"

"The Pirate? The lunatic who likes to find lonely, wounded, desperate people and twist their minds until they're little more than extensions of her will. She turned an old cruise liner into her own floating island and training facility… what was it called?" He wondered aloud.

"The New Horizon" Nelle and Luka answered simultaneously.

"You were on her crew." It wasn't a question. Once again the two companions nodded.

Eugene was dumbfounded. He'd heard that Laoi was amassing a well-trained group of mercenaries. That there had been non-humans among her crew was a shock. He'd have to raise her level on the watch list. "What does this have to do with Mike and the father?"

Nelle found two halves of herself warring with each other. One side was Mike's friend and confidant and was appalled that she was talking to either Eugene or Luka without first talking to Michela. The other was a medic, a healer that knew the little boy she loved like family would certainly waste away and die. She was ashamed that she didn't have the courage to face Mike alone on this one.

"I met Mike around seven years ago," she started. " I'm not really sure but, I think she's from New York."

"What makes you say that?" This time it's Luka that asks.

"You don't remember because you didn't know why we were there. It was just another port to you. When we weighed anchor in New York harbor Nashun got together a three man crew. A woman named Arlin, Who's one of her lieutenants and a big, broad-shouldered woman named Fion. The third was me. When night fell the four of us headed toward the bridge…it was freezing. The whole bridge was iced over. I think we were all wondering what the heck she was waiting for when we saw Mike. She was high up on the bridge. It wouldn't have been easy to get to the ledge she was standing on. She was staring into the darkness and then she just walked off the edge." Both Eugene and Luka gasped in shock. " I remember that Nashun looked so pleased when she jumped. I have no Idea how she survived the fall. The sound she made when she hit the water," Nelle shuttered, "I'll never forget it. We pulled her out of the water not five minutes after she hit it. She was already half frozen."

" It took us half an hour to get her back to the New Horizon," Nelle continued. She knew if she stopped she'd freeze up. " I placed her in one of the hot tubs, with cool water, and started to slowly heat the water. It took hours to bring her core temperature up anywhere near normal. I wasn't even sure what normal was. I didn't know if she was cold blooded or warm blooded. I was flying blind and all the while Nashun was breathing down my throat. She kept demanding to know when I was going to wake her up. I didn't think she would wake up. Not with her trauma."

"What kind of trauma? I assume you did a full exam." Eugene said, knowing that Nelle was a skilled medic.

" She was covered in defensive wounds, her skin was so discolored because of bruising it took weeks before I saw what color it actually was. She'd been molested. She had several cuts on her legs that were going septic. She was a train wreck." Nelle winced as she remembered what her poor shattered friend had looked like. She looked at Luka and noticed he looked beside himself. Eugene, however, looked livid.

!#$$$#!

On the Company One hover craft … earlier.

Mike sat smiling at the small handbag of gifts she had for her children. The trolls had been exceptionally grateful for the safe return of the key. She had been stunned to learn the importance of the troll market to the Faye culture. It was the primary meeting place so it had been legally declared a neutral zone. Every species of Faye used the market to conduct business including marriages and registry of birth. The trolls maintained the delicate balance between all the Faye houses, if she hadn't found the key there would have been war.

The trolls hadn't been at all what she'd expected. She'd been introduced to the emissary, a female troll named Triathe, and her two guards. They were eight feet tall and looked like living stone covered with a fine layer of moss and vines. They spared Nulani when they were informed of his age. Mike had discovered the boy was barely thirteen years old and desperate beyond reason for his parents' attention. Trolls were very parental in nature and considered Nulani to be an abandoned child which disgusted them. Trolls were rarely able to have more than two children in their lifetime.

Michela had found the unique creatures fascinating and they returned the sentiment. The discovery that Mike was a mother, of four no less, delighted Triathe and the trolless presented Mike with gifts for her children. Triathe had invited Mike as well as Sonya to return whenever they liked. They were welcome.

Josen (who the trolls called 'the arrogant dragon') was not and they requested Mike tell her boss that Josen was never to set foot on the emerald isle again. Mike and Sonya had agreed to pass along the message. It hadn't surprised them. Josen was an ass who had the negotiation skills of a small nuclear weapon. He and his team had taken the prince into what they called the brig. It was a small office that had a simple lock Mike could have picked in her sleep, hell she could pick that lock both drunk and high. She felt a small tap at her shoulder. Sonya's dark eyes met hers and then rolled in the direction of the 'brig' within a moment she heard a familiar thump. It sounded a great deal like a fist hitting a well-worn punching bag. She'd heard that noise nearly all her life. There wasn't a punching bag in the brig.

Mike and Sonya moved silently and simultaneously. They opened the door and witnessed Josen throwing a wicked punch into the prince's abdomen. The kid's eyes were swollen shut already. Mike's vision went red. The boy's arms were still bound behind his back.

" JOSEN!" she snarled. The large reptilian turned towards the two small women. He was a big sonofabitch, six foot tall and a good two hundred fifty pounds. Covered with a multitude of scales that were metallic in color, bronze, copper and gold being the most prominent. His eyes were amber but they lacked the fire of Zoefiel's (and Raph's) eyes. They were oddly cold. His subordinates looked horrified and more than a little afraid. " Is this how you show your strength, big man? By beating a child whose arms are bound behind his back! Get the hell away from him!"

The scaled alien sauntered toward her, "Give me a change turtle and I'll show you how big a man I am" He made a lude gesture with his tongue." Never gonna happen" She sneered. "Don't make me kick your ass in front of your boys, Josen." Mike said just loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. She was baiting the dramen and she knew it. What could she say, he was pissing her off. The insulted agent tried to backhand Mike. She couldn't have planned it better. She ducked under the intended strike and caught his slap just as his arm hit full extension. With a fluid motion she pulled his arm behind his back and put him in a wristlock that had him on his knees with suspiciously bright eyes in seconds. A quick blow to the neck and the squad leader was unconscious on the ground.

Mike looked around at his team. "If anyone of you has a problem step up! I will gladly render you unconscious too" Josen's boys shook their heads looking more than a little in awe of the small female. Sonya was cuffing Josen with heavy cuffs she'd taken off his belt. "You!" She said pointing at a five foot tall orangutan straight out of planet of the apes. " He doesn't move". The orangutan nodded and said "Understood"

Mike looked over at Prince Nulani. He'd crawled over to the corner of the room and curled into a ball. He was shaking. She walked over to the boy and crouched in front of him. "Are you ok, Kid?" she asked as she did a quick assessment of his injuries. He had two shiners one of which was from her punch, the hitch in his breathing made her suspect he now had a few broken or bruised ribs to go along with the black eyes.

"I said I was sorry, the trolls told me what I almost caused. I didn't want to start a war… I just panicked. I didn't think anyone would really get hurt." The young prince answered quietly, "I just wanted to them to come. I really thought they'd come."

Mike sighed "I'm sorry, Josen's something of a bully. I'll make sure our leader is well aware of what happened. He'll be properly punished for this, come on," Mike said helping him up, "let's get you some ice for those eyes and a more comfortable seat. We'll contact your parents as soon as we land"

"They won't care. They didn't come." The boy mumbled under his voice following Mike blindly, literally. Mike suspected he was right. Eugene had said that the King and Queen seemed uninterested in the havoc their child was creating. Even the fact that he was really in serious danger himself didn't seem to bother them. She felt badly for him. A few minutes later Nulani was seated with two icepacks over his eyes. He hadn't spoken much but, he seemed comfortable in the women's company.

"Are you really Michela of the Angels?" The kid suddenly burst out. Mike felt herself blinking at the boy. She'd been unaware that anyone other than Eugene called her that. "Uhhh, Well…Yeah, I am." She answered mildly confused by the question. The fact that she could see him blush thru his red hued skin was actually kind of cute.

"So it really is true" he said

"What Is?"

"That you're the most beautiful female in the known systems" He said smiling at her. It was Mike's turn to blush. Her cheeks were still red after they'd landed in the hanger of Company One.

They took the young prince to the infirmary and settled him in. Mike had hoped to put him directly into the capable hands of Nelle but, her friend wasn't in. She'd been pleased to discover that while the boys' parents still appeared to care less. His elder brother, the crown prince, was exceptionally relived to find his baby brother safe and unharmed. Prince Aundoli had arrived only an hour or two before they had. Mike watched as Aundoli (the elder brother) comforted and reprimanded Nulani. He'd bear hugged his brother only to realize the extent of Nulani's wounds. He had not been happy to hear of Josen's attack on the young prince but, trusted Mike to handle the brute. Mike took a moment, while his elder brother was speaking with the nurse, to speak to Nulani, "The Next time your angry and depressed about your idiot parents remember, you have a big brother who loves you. That's more than a lot of us have kiddo."

The boy Nodded slowly, "Yes, Lady Michela"

"Good boy"

####################!#$

Mike walked back into her personal quarters exhausted. The sun was already coming over the horizon and she knew her children would be awake and finishing up in the Dojo. While they were not allowed to spar without their mother present, they were allowed to run through their kata's and form's. Mike had no doubt that Zoe had all her siblings in the Dojo by four. Mike moved like a shadow and made no noise as she walked carefully to the sliding door that covered the entrance. The door was slightly open and she peered at her children. What she saw made her smile as nothing but, her children could. Zoe was leading Gabe through a kata. He was behind the others because of his constant illnesses. Zoe could perform any kata she'd been taught flawlessly. Mike watched as Zoe gently corrected her brothers' posture and pace. Gabriel smiled, happy to be in the dojo with his siblings. He was pale and Mike could see his breathing wasn't completely recovered yet.

Mikes eyes slid to the other end of the room. Uri and Zack were seated in the lotus position on the tatami floor. Uri was twitching and Mike could see Zack softly speaking to his big sister. Much like her mother before her Uriel had real trouble meditating or holding still for that matter. She imagined Zack's patient soft voice helped. Mike smiled as Zack's eyes snapped open and he started searching for her. Zack always knew when she was near… Zack knew a great many things he really shouldn't. She was positive he had second sight. His ability to slip in and out of the spiritual plane was frankly frightening. His soft, happy blue eye's locked on hers and "MOMMA!" he squealed. He and his siblings immediately started racing toward her.

She pushed the sliding door open and kneeled to meet her children. They flung themselves at her. Hugged and kissed her and immediately wanted to know everything. She laughed, returned their kisses and said, "I'll tell you all about it I promise! Let's go have breakfast, Mom will make pancakes!"

"Aunt Nelle's making waffles! She and Uncle Luka and Uncle Eugene are here!" Zoe squealed. "Can we have pancakes too?"

"No baby… If Aunt Nelle's making waffles well just have that. Momma's going to go help her. You guys wash up" Mike answered her daughter but, was immediately suspicious. Nelle made fabulous waffles…they were amazing. They were also, usually, her way of cushioning a blow. Her babies immediately ran toward the bathrooms. The lack of complaining Mikey imagined was highly due to the prospect of imminent waffle consumption.

Mike walked briskly to the kitchen. She could smell Nelle's waffles well before she walked in. The sight before her concerned her. Nelle was, furiously slicing strawberries and peaches. A big bowl of batter sat on the counter next to a busily working waffle iron. Luka was setting the table and Mike thought he looked devastated about something. He was walking at a normal pace and for Luka that was slow motion. It was Eugene however, that gave her pause. He looked pissed…really, really pissed.

"What's going on guys?" Mike asked. She just refrained from laughing at the deer in headlights look they all gave her. "On second thought it can wait till after waffles."

"No Michela, It really can't" Eugene said, standing and slowly walking toward Mike. "Will the kids be occupied for a minute?"

"They're bathing, twenty minutes minimum." All of her kids were water babies. Even with the promise of waffles they'd be hard pressed to cut bathtime short. Eugene took Mike by the shoulders and slowly maneuvered her toward the dinette in the corner, "I need you to sit down for a minute Mike"

A huge part of Mike wanted to shout NO! She could stand if she wanted to thankyouverymuch! But, she knew the three people in this room loved her and wouldn't be asking if they weren't worried. She sat down and waited for her friends to start. Luka reached over and squeezed her hand.

"You know that I've been worried about Gabey, right" He started. Mikes knees went to liquid and she was suddenly very glad for the chair. "Yes"

"He's not getting better Mikey; He's got a disease of some kind. It's unique to him because he's unique but, it behaves a great deal like leukemia Mikey….Mikey!" Luka wrapped his arms around his friend as she started shaking and chanting NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Nelle joined them and spoke softly but, firmly to the frightened mother.

"Pull it together! We have a plan babygirl! You know we have a plan." Nelle said. Mike took a few deep breaths and forced herself to calm down. "..Plan.?" she managed to say.

"My people are incredible geneticist. They've developed several outstanding healing techniques that are very complicated but, in laymen's terms, we could reprogram his cellular structure. It would be as if he had never gotten sick." Luka explained. Relief washed over Mike in waves. He'd be ok. Nothing else mattered except Gabey would be ok. He'd be healthy. " What's the catch?"

Mike watched Luka take a deep breath and say "The technology works by correcting any failures or aberrations in a person's DNA sequence. This is done by re-sequencing it with samples from the original donor DNA." Mike ran that thru her mental filter and sat up and stared at them. "You need the parents DNA both parents. You need his father!"

Eugene spoke up, " Nelle told us the condition you were in when she first met you, don't be angry with her she's very worried about you and Gabe" Mike took a few more calming breaths. Eugene kept going "I realize you probably never wanted to see this person again and you don't have to. Tell us where he was last and we'll take care of the rest"

"They" Mike said softly.

"I'm sorry?" Eugene asks

"Where they were last. Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael. "She whispered, just audibly. She stood slowly and walked into the kitchen. She pulled plates and silverware out of the cabinets putting them in a neat stack and walking them to the table.

"You knew them" Luka asked. His grief and anger for his friend's traumatic experience evident in his voice. Mikes sad blue-gray eyes met Lukas impossibly large hazel eyes. "They're my brothers."

Luka winced. She heard Eugene punch something. Nelle stood with her eyes huge and her hands cupped over her mouth.

" Your right Eugene. I'd rather never see them again but, you don't have a team beside mine that could take my brothers. Doubly so, if Splinters still with them" They didn't ask and she didn't elaborate on the name. She quickly and quietly set the table. Nelle knew she was lost in thought.

"My son, is sooo much more important than those…bastards and I'll get whatever we need to make Gabey better" Mike lifted a knife from the silverware she'd been placing and threw it at the wall. It made a satisfying thwack sound. "By any means necessary"

%$#$%^^^%$#!#$#$###$E#$$%%#$$%

That's it for this chapter Woohoo, over 3000 words in one go! Once again Please review. It inspires me to keep going


	6. Chapter 6

Shattered

Chapter six: Once again into the fray dear friends.

A big thank you to Little-Lost-Neko for reviewing! That's what keeps me going.

Alas, still not mine but, the oc's are.

Mike stood silently watching as the Garran shuttle was carefully unloaded. The modular containers did little to define what the actual medical equipment would look like. Not that it mattered as long as it could help her son. She was deeply grateful to Luka for his courage. As he'd expected the Garran people were at first unwilling to assist a group that willingly employed a rouge winterbourne. He threatened them backing it up with the full force of company one. Eugene made sure they understood that Luka was speaking for the whole of the company. They'd all been mildly shocked when they'd seen Non-winterbourne Garran for the first time. They were tall with almost Nubian physiques. They were living embodiments of perfection in the male and female form. They were also not bright blue. Their coats came in many different hues but they were all a soft subdued color with hair to match. There were two other winterbourne's on the ship. They, like Luka, were bright blue with red hair. They'd said that they'd come to try to talk to Luka. He'd scoffed and walked with them. Mike, concerned for her friend, decided to follow them unobtrusively. To her surprise when they were 'certain' no one was watching them they wrapped their arms around each other in an almost desperate embrace.

One of the two strangers whispered, "We thought you were dead." Luka whispered back, "I'm still here Thia, I'm still here." Then he kissed her temple. Mike had the presence of mind to start backing away slowly. She thought she'd keep watch while her friend had his little reunion but, he heard Luka say softly, "Mike, come meet my siblings" it was damn near impossible to beat Luka's ears.

Mike walked quickly to her leporid friend. The two siblings looked a little bit nervous of her. Luka smiled and said, "Thia, Mar, this is my friend Michela of the angels. Mike these are my beloved siblings" he looked at them with the greatest of affection in his eyes. Mike smiled and said hello. One of the two stepped forward and bowed, "thank you for befriending our brother." Mike returned the bow and excused herself saying she'd keep lookout. While she was deeply happy for Luka she felt more than a little envious that Luka's siblings had accepted him the way he was.

Hours later, when the last of the Garran shuttles had safely exited the atmosphere, Mike looked out at the city of Chicago and knew that she couldn't put this off any longer. The time had come to face the Hamato clan one last time. She'd dealt with this. Gotten over it and gone on with more than a little success! Why oh why was she shaking like a leaf? She wasn't going alone, Sonya, Luka and Nelle had all insisted on coming. They wouldn't even know it was her! She'd been putting away here gear and remembered the active camouflage device Uri had made. With her daughters help the technology wing had produced three more of the things in record time. She, Luka, and Nelle would look like normal humans walking down the streets of New York. Sonya would look like Sonya but, they'd just have to deal with it. She was ready but, still she trembled. She heard the soft padding of his feet before he spoke.

"Momma?" Zakariel whispered. The shaking immediately stopped and Mike went down on one knee and held her arms open for her son. Zack cuddled into his mother's plastron. "Everything will be alright Momma, It'll be ok"

"Of course it will baby. Don't you worry Momma will be home before you know it!" Mike and her friends and had acted like this mission was no different than any other they'd been sent on and she was keen to keep it up. Zack reached up and placed his small hands on either side of Michaela's face. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled softly, "There is something in the underdark with the long tunnels. You have to find it. It's important. You have to find it. When you find it you will know and when you know you will make everything alright, ok?"

Mike pulled her son against her and nodded whispering, "ok"

Two days later:

Everything and nothing had changed. Mike stood in awe of her city. She'd never seen it like this, standing on the sidewalk in broad daylight. It was awesome.

"Hey, New York south." Mike said to Sonya playfully, "Whadda ya think of da real thing" Sonya stood gaping and finally managed to saw… "Wow" Then Sonya squealed and said; "ohhh, look! Hotdogs! Can we have some hotdogs? Like real New York hotdogs!" She was jumping up and down and the small group started walking toward the stand. Mike couldn't help smiling… then it hit her from behind. A scent that was all but, etched in her DNA. Oh dear GOD the cheesy goodness! She grabbed Sonya by the collar and about faced straight to the tiny pizza place on the corner. "No, No we can't have hotdogs right now!"

Luka watched entranced as his turtle friend (Who currently looked like a small blonde woman) appeared to be having a spiritual experience with a slice of cheese pizza. Every time she took a bite her eyes rolled back into her head and she made noises that he could only describe as orgasmic. He was mildly concerned but Sonya decided to breach the subject; "Should we leave you two alone?" She snickered. Mike made a one handed gesture that might have been more insulting had she had more than two fingers and a thumb. The nature of the active camouflage disguised her fingers but, if you watched carefully it looked as if her four fingers were glued together in sets if two. Sonya laughed under her breath; "You do know that we have pizza in Chicago, right?"

The entire restaurant went silent and at least half a dozen people turned to glare at the Hispanic woman. Mike laughed; "no we don't. We have pizza-like substance." The patrons all cheered Mikey and she raised her glass in camaraderie. Then she continued to eat her slice of pizza in a near euphoric state. Luka had to admit after taking his first bite, it really was good pizza.

A good two hours later Mikey was all business. She'd led her friends down an old familiar alley and pulled open the manhole cover. "Oh gross," Sonya had said but, dutifully she'd started first down the ladder. Mike went down last carefully returning the manhole cover to its place. The near complete darkness took the other three by surprise but, Mike told them quietly to wait a moment so that their eyes could adjust to the darkness. When they could see at least a little they followed closely behind the small turtle as she led them through the tunnels at a good clip. The sewers must have flooded something awful. The upper levels had new light fixtures and safety equipment but, as they traveled lower the damage became obvious. Lights and trash and old methane detectors were piled up in corners and against wells. The tunnels became darker and darker but, seven years had not dimmed her memory of the labyrinth like tunnel system beneath the city. She moved with absolute confidence but, her mind was troubled. She had expected her brothers to confront them sooner. She'd told her friends as much. They were way to close to the lair for Donnie not to have noticed them. She had seen no point in trying to avoid Donnie's sensors so she'd gone right through them. They should be trying to get the drop on the strange 'human' intruders who were so boldly racing right to their door… nothing. When she was standing directly in front of what appeared to be tunnel wall just like all the other tunnel walls but, was in fact the door to the lair it occurred to her they may not live there anymore.

"They might not live here anymore, it's been a long time" Mikey said to her friends as they joined her. "It doesn't matter" Nelle said. "If there not here we'll look for clues and keep looking for them." Mike nodded at Nelle who looked like a tall black woman with short jerry curls. The turtle took a deep breath and reached over to a set of four small piped that sat vertically in a row and pulled one. The wall made a hissing noise and opened painfully slowly. Mike walked through the opening in a slowly growing horror.

It was more like a tomb than a home. Blue-white beams of light ghosted passed her as her friends turned on their flashlights. She hadn't expected this. In spite of what she'd said she hadn't thought for a moment that her brothers would not be right where she left them, not really. It had flooded, badly. Most of the furnishings were scattered or collected against the furthest walls. The smell of decay permeated everything. Mike felt the gentlest touch on her shoulder and turned to look at Nelle's fathomless black eyes.

"We'll look around for any clues. Ok" She whispered gently. Mike nodded robotically. She saw her friends spread out to look through the devastation. Nelle was walking toward the kitchen, Sonya towards splinters room, Luka was going upstairs. She found herself walking toward the dojo. The rice paper dividers were torn away. She turned her own flashlight on and felt her eyes widen in shock. The weapons racks had been destroyed. The tatami mats were rotted from moisture but, that wasn't what shocked her no, the walls were coated in a red brown crust that she knew to be blood. This made no sense! Accidents happened but, the dojo would never be allowed to exist in such filth. It shook her to her core.

"MIKE!" Luka shouted. The turtle raced out of the dojo, happy to have a reason to turn away from that place. Luka was up on the railings by their old bedrooms, as she came into view he said; "You really need to see this." Then he turned into one of the upstairs rooms… Michelangelo's room.

Michaela was unaware of exactly when she started thinking of Michelangelo as a different person. When she first left Nashun, perhaps. She had been completely on her own and ready to lay even though she hadn't realized it. Michelangelo became someone to talk to, someone life couldn't take from her. An imaginary friend whom she knew so well. She could almost hear him say 'it's time Dudette, it's time' as she walked up the steps towards the room where this all started. Nelle and Sonya met her at the top of the staircase and the three women walked toward the room. Mike realized that there was a glow emanating from behind the door. When she walked in she was shocked to see that the room was lined in candles of every kind. It was clean…spotless. Much, much cleaner than she'd ever kept it. The water either hadn't reached here or the room had been scrubbed clean. Her things had been returned to their proper places. The bed was made with her bright orange bedding. It was almost creepy.

"Mike, over here." Luka said. He was standing in the corner where her desk was or used to be. It was in a different corner now. The candlelight was primarily coming from where Luka stood. Mike could feel her eyes widen.

"Whoa! Mike that's a shrine!" Sonya stated wide eyed. Mike had to agree. There were piles upon piles of melted wax topped with large candles that had started on the floor and risen to about three feet. On a small table were Michelangelo's …her, nunchucks. She hadn't touched the weapons since the attack and her palms itched to take the familiar wood into them. There was a small picture of herself ….as Mikey; it was surrounded by paper flowers. Luka picked it up and examined it closely.

"Mike is this you?" he asked. She'd forgotten how different she looked now. Her time with Nashun had, had one benefit (aside from her friends) She had learned about Chi control and she'd learned that she had a ridiculous amount of Chi, primarily because she had been so desperate to be like her brothers that she'd altered her physical form with sheer willpower and a constant flow of chi. Nashun had released that chi with one touch and Mike had woken up two days later with a body she wasn't particularly familiar with. Shorter, more delicate with curves she hadn't had before. The shape of her plastron had changed. It was now smooth and rounded instead of angular. The oddest thing had been the soft red lines that marked her eyes. A trait her daughters both had. "Yes, A long time ago" she answered quietly.

Her eyes trailed back down to the Base of the candles. She was shocked when she realized that her brother's weapons were underneath the wax. That the tattered ribbons attached to the table were their mask. 'What the hell was going on?' was someone playing with her? Where were the bastards!

"I don't understand, I don't understand!" She started shouting and then she raced out of the old lair. She couldn't stay a minute longer. Her friends were right behind her. Luka pulled her into his arms, "We'll figure this out somehow, sweetie… It'll be ok"

"How? Sonya added. "How are we going to find three mutants in this city with no idea where they are and no access to somebody who does?"

"There may be someone who knows where they are. Can you find a person's address with your tablet? "Mike asked.

"Yes, Who?" Sonya answered pulling the tablet out of the ever-present satchel on her side.

"Look up April O'Neil" Mike whispered

That's chapter six! Next chapter we get back in touch with April and find out what happened to the boys! Please review if you want this to keep going! Hugs and kisses people


	7. Chapter 7

Shattered

Chapter 7; Broken, Battered, Torn apart .What is left of a good man's heart?

I would like to thank Skriy and my anonymous reviewers. The reviews keep me on track.

I Am sooo sorry this is late! Life went nuts about two weeks ago (found out I'm pregnant! Does happy dance) so lots of craziness! And writers block this chapter has been the slowest coming of any I've done. Thanks for your patience everyone!

They aren't mine…yet

A five minute search had produced an address and the small group of friends found themselves standing at the foot of a nice older building in Brooklyn. Mike was nervous of seeing April and really didn't know why. The woman had never been anything but, kind. They walked up to the top floor and knocked hearing the tell-tale shuffling of feet that said someone was home.

A tall slender man opened the door. He was in his late thirties but, his eyes looked older. His thick, black hair was heavily streaked with silver and tied into a neat ponytail. He wore a dark sweater with tan slacks and looked anything but, threatening. Mike hardly recognized Casey Jones. Casey looked leery of the small group at the door but, softly said; "Can I help you?"

"We were looking for April O'Neil" Luka, who looked like a slender curly-haired teenager, answered in an all business tone. Casey closed his eyes and sighed. Then he turned and called for April. He sounded so world weary it broke Mike's heart. April came into the doorway looking very much as Mike remembered her. There were only two real apparent changes, the soft lines around her eyes and the fact that she was at least six months pregnant. April smiled kindly until she saw the four strange people standing at the door. Mike wasn't exactly sure why her eyes went cold and her shoulders stiffened but, they did.

"Can I help you?" She snapped. Casey put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Are you April O'Neil?" Luka asked plainly.

"NO!" April snarled, "I'm April JONES and you bunch of nosey bastards can deal with it and leave us the hell alone! What is your problem! What part of restraining order do you people not understand?"

"April Honey, calm down." Casey whispered.

"Why can't you leave us alone? ", she said completely ignoring her husband.

April was in full rant mode and didn't care to stop. On some level she was aware her visitors weren't getting a word in edgewise but, she really didn't care. The constant barrage of abused women's groups that treated her letting Casey back in her life like a personal affront on women everywhere was officially on her last nerve. The blonde woman in the group was staring and kept trying to break into the conversation. April might have continued indefinitely if it hadn't been for the blonde woman suddenly changing shape. April stopped midsentence as she looked at the unfamiliar turtle but, Casey took a few steps forward and gasped; "Mikey?"

Back at Company One.

Josen Drake was livid. Not only had that little bitch humiliated him in front of his men. He was under house arrest. The family of the little hellion he'd captured was claiming 'police brutality' and he was being brought up on charges. What does that ass, Eugene Grantshaven do? Nothing! The ignorant ape intends to allow the inquest. These pathetic miscreants should be honored by his presence! He would stand for it no longer. He would escape this place and make plans for his revenge. They would pay and none more so than Michela of the angels.

Back in New York.

Shortly after dragging Mike and the rest of her companions into the apartment April had pulled the long lost turtle into her arms and burst into tears. She had yet to let go. 'This' Mike thought as she returned Aprils embrace 'Is the hormones'. She finally calmed down enough to string together a coherent sentence she whispered; "I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead! My God Mike where were you?" Mike found she had lost the ability to speak as she looked into Aprils devastated eyes. The red head was staring at her as if she'd just now stopped long enough to take in the drastic difference in Mikey's appearance. She gently touched Mikey's face running a gentle finger over the soft red markings that flowed across her temples from her blue-grey eyes. Her eyes widened as she realized the truth.

"You're a girl, aren't you Mike?" April whispered in shock. Mike smiled softly and nodded.

"Oh, Honey, I didn't know what they'd done but, I knew it had to be bad… so very terrible" She pulled the turtle back into her arms and said; "Why didn't you come to me? You could have come to me! I love you!"

"I was lost" was all that Mike could think to say. It was then that Mike noticed that Casey was standing in the furthest corner gritting his teeth and quietly seething. Mike shook off her confusion and guilt and forced herself to stand up straight.

"I need to find them… It's important. Do you know where they're laired up now?" she said firmly. She noticed a look that passed between April and Casey. It spoke volumes and for the first time Mike felt the stirring of fear in the pit of her stomach. What the hell was going on? The Jone's both turned to her and she realized she'd spoken aloud. April kept trying to speak but, words seemed to fail her. Then for the first time since she'd walked thru the door Casey spoke directly to the small turtle. His voice was so different than Mike remembered. His carefreeness was gone. "There's something I need to tell you first Mike" April gestured in a concerned manner to her husband. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him and he seemed to draw strength from the slight woman. "It's important and Mike deserves the whole truth" He said almost under his breath. His eyes met Mikes and she could see something like horror in them.

"It started seven years ago…in winter I think" Casey started; "At first it was just a buzzing in the back of your head that you ignored." Casey absently brushed his temple. "Then your fuse got shorter and shorter bit by bit until you start to blow up at any little imagined insult. I remember that by that summer the upswing in violent crime was starting to make the news. Every kind of violent reprehensible crime was soaring in numbers, murder, robbery, assault, battery… rape." Mike saw Casey wince as he whispered battery and the terrible grief in his eyes as he looked at her and said the word rape. It left Mike with the impression that Casey Jones had no doubt at all what her brothers had done, suddenly, Casey laughed bitterly. "I thought it just meant I'd get to make more rounds… that was what happened next. Your vision was outlined in red and you just wanted to fight anyone and everyone. Then the world becomes a blood red haze and you don't care anymore."

Casey seemed overwhelmed for a second and stopped speaking as he tried to get a hold of himself. Mike thought back to before the attack as well as she could. She remembered her Brother Leo complaining of a headache. Donnie suddenly developing a short temper. Master Splinter not pulling punches during training. Raph coming home covered in the smell of blood. She started to shake. Sonya walked her toward the couch and she sat stunned and grief-stricken.

"What Happened?" She said, her voice a great deal firmer than she felt.

"A terrible storm came and the darkness was washed away." It was April who spoke. Mike stared at her dumbfounded. " It really did. The violence just stopped after the storm. The city went from having gone completely mad to just being in a state of horrified shock." She gently brushed her hand over Casey's cheek. He seemed to take this as a queue to continue. " When the haze faded… I remember at first now even knowing where I was. Just being confused. Then you remember everything, all at once. It feels something like being hit by a bus I imagine. "He looked directly at Mike "I was in prison because I'd beaten April within an inch of her life. When I realized what I'd done I just wanted to die."

Mike felt her eyes widen. She turned to look at her friend and noticed the woman's face was slightly deformed by the left eye and the bridge of her nose. Mike recognized the tell -tale signs of healed facial fractures. The woman came and sat beside the stunned turtle.

"I know they hurt you bad Mike. I don't doubt it in any way… because they hate themselves . I can't even describe how much they hate themselves. They don't have a lair anymore. They're hollow" Casey Quietly said.

"Donnie?" Mike asks. The confusion and pain was almost as bad as the night her life had changed so drastically.

"He lives with Leatherhead or more accurately Leatherhead won't let him out of his sight. He's very suicidal. I'm not sure how many times he's tried but, he's come very close to succeeding at least three times" April answered as gently as possible. Mike tried visible to keep her voice even. It didn't really work.

"Raph?"

"He drinks like a fish and fights the Purple dragons and the foot but, He lets them beat the hell out of him for a long time before he even starts to fight back…sometimes he doesn't fight back at all. I think he's just trying to die" This time it's Casey's voice that answers. Mikes eyes water but, she refuses to cry.

"Leo?"

"No one knows" April says; "We only know he's alive because he never fails to take his turn to replenish your candles"

Deep even breaths … It was the only thing that was keeping Mike from screaming. She was terrified to ask but, she had to know.

"Sensei?"

April took Mike's hand and lead the small turtle toward one of the bedrooms. She gently opened the door and Mike could see the tidy room ahead. Her father sat in the corner in a small plush chair His fur was completely silver. He was rocking slightly and staring out the window. "Sensei?" Mike whispered carefully.

"He's gone Mike," April whispered. " He's locked inside of himself and nothing reaches him… I'm sorry we do our best to make him comfortable. Occasionally he says something but, it's like a recording. It's Japanese I think"

"Moshiwakearimasenga watashi no musumedesu" Splinter whispered.

"That's it. That's all he ever says" April says to Mike but, the turtle is sobbing. Her friends watch as she stumbles toward the large mutated rat. She kneeled in front of him and rested her head against his knee. "Otosan?…. Watashi ga koko ni iru Otosan!"

Luka gasped. Sonya and Nelle looked at the rabbit expectantly.

"What did …he?... say?" Sonya said demandingly? "And what did she say?"

" He said; I'm sorry my daughter" Luka answered "and she said ; daddy I'm here"

The group stared at their tough green friend as she sobbed in agony.

Sorry it so short guys but, it was hard to get through. The next chapter will be another tear jerker so , bring tissue. Oh and review! PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Shattered; chapter 8

Raphael

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you for your patience. I intended to update sooner but, with the new baby life's been crazy. Hope it's worth the wait.

I still don't own them. Which makes me sad?

Tmnttmtntmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Mike felt a turmoil she couldn't define. She felt very much as if she'd been accosted again but, by some unseen enemy who had also destroyed her family. She sat quietly on the roof of Aprils building trying to absorb all the madness. She could feel the dragons in her mind stirring and with them anger so livid it was almost consuming. She wanted to find whoever had done this to her family…to her city! How many families had been torn to shreds over this attack? There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that this had been an attack. What she didn't know was whether it was an attack on everybody or an attack specifically on her family that affected everybody and she didn't care! Somebody was going to pay for this atrocity!

Her brothers were good men. Casey was a good man. None of them would ever be the same. The idea that Donnie had tried to kill himself so many times, that Raph had taken to drinking and punishing himself by fighting, broke her heart. Leo worried her the most. Leo, who was so very careful about his honor, the general consensus was that he was still alive, a small miracle that Mike was grateful for, for Gabe's sake. It was all too easy to imagine Leonardo committing seppuku. Where was he and what was he doing?

The slightest noise behind her told her someone had joined her on the roof. She turned and saw Casey standing a little ways behind her. Sonya, Nelle and Luka were standing near him.

"Hey Mike", Casey spoke quietly.

"Hey, Case… What's up?" Mike answered. Casey was wearing a Taser at his hip and had a bat in one hand. No mask, No padding… no thrill in his eyes.

"The police scanner just announced that there's an ugly inter-gang fight happening over on Eastman. They're avoiding it like the plague. It's the kind of thing where I usually find Raph doing his best to get beat into submission" He said, "I just thought you might want to know"

Mike noticed that Casey was having trouble looking at her. She didn't push. She stood quickly, turned toward Casey and said, "Are we taking the roof tops?"

Casey nodded, "it's still the fastest way".

In spite of the rage and pain, Mike felt joy as she and her friends raced across the roof tops. She discovered that the landscape of the roofs had changed very little and she could navigate toward Eastman without much trouble. She and Luka fell into the never ending race the two had had for as long as she had known the Garran. They might have started laughing had the sounds of battle not reached their ears. It was ugly, very ugly. Two, possibly more, gangs that Mike didn't recognize were doing their level best to kill each other.

"I don't see Raph" Mike said to Casey. The tall dark haired human scanned the crowd and then pointed to a particularly bad scuffle. "There"

Mike didn't quite understand, then she caught a short glimpse of green. Raph wasn't fighting, he was taking a beating. Mike's stomach knotted as the battle around him opened up and she saw her brother for the first time in seven years. He was bleeding and one of his eyes was swollen shut. What she could see of his skin was a litany of scars.

"Let's do this thing" Sonya said, all but vibrating with the desire to join the fight and kick the ever-loving crap out of anyone and everyone. Mike didn't need any more encouragement she flew into the fight and the three gang members she descended on didn't know what hit them. She could sense her friends race along beside her. Even the ever gentle Nelle pulled no punches.

For a moment Casey was stunned into inaction. The small group of friends moved in perfect symphony. He watched as they whirled, dipped, and danced around each other. He hadn't seen teamwork like that since he'd last seen Mike and her brothers fight together.

As the battle unfolded all around her, Mikey watched Raphael. She watched as he stepped into a punch that otherwise would have missed him by a mile. Her tumultuous emotions welled up inside her and she found herself caught between loving concern for her brother and loathing for her attacker. She was distracted when, somewhere behind her, she heard an all too familiar voice say "It's time Dudette".

Michela spun on her heel and found herself face to face with …Michelangelo. The world around them had frozen and faded in shades of grey.

"Its official" Michela thought, "I've completely lost my mind"

"No you haven't "Michelangelo answered. "Were inside your mind"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"Mike shouted at her former self.

Mikey rolled his beautiful blue eyes and gestured between the two of them "We are the same person… I can hear you" he answered as if speaking to a slow child. Mike noticed he hadn't moved his lips.

While trying to ignore the fact that, for reasons unknown, she was having a telepathic conversation with herself in male guise, somewhere inside her own mind, Michela simply said; "It's time for what?"

"To decide what you're going to do about our brothers" He answered.

"Michela shrugged; "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Like hell, you don't" Mikey snapped back. "This is sure as hell not what we expected to find when we came back here and you know it. Your confused and pissed and of two minds on what to do.

"Of two minds. Really! Michela shouted at herself, "You and me?"

"No, you doofus, us and them." Mike answered looking at a point over Michela's shoulder.

Michela looked and saw her dragons. They clung to walls and crept like shadows. They were solid but, also intangible and they were terrifying.

The sad thing was he was absolutely right. She was very torn about her brothers. They had raped her. That was simply the truth and nothing could change that but, aside from the pain and humiliation something else had never sat right. They were NINJA! There is a word for a female ninja for a reason. They had acted like crazy samurai, all dishonorable female and crap!She had never really been afraid that they would hurt her if they discovered she was female. She had simply feared change, being treated differently. She had just wanted to stay Michelangelo.

"The attack shocked us… it was as if someone reached into them and left monsters inside" She whispered to herself.

Michelangelo whispered back "maybe not just them" he said as he watched the dragons spit fire at each other.

Michela looked at him a curiously, "why am I seeing you like this… you know …separate."

"It's called a shattered psyche. Your better now but, I'm still in here and I thought you might need clarity" Mike raised and eye ridge at her alter ego's vocabulary

"What?" he snickered "we were always smarter than you let on!"

There was silence for a moment then Mikey said; " Have you decided?"

" Why do I have to make this decision right this second?" Michela said exasperated.

Michelangelo pointed at Raph, frozen in time, in the corner. Michela understood immediately. The blow Raph had stepped into had dazed him enough to give another gang member an excellent opening with a machete. She could chose to find a way to forgive her brothers, heal her shattered family and find out what the hell happened or she could find Leo and get his DNA and simply leave. No one would judge her.

She felt time return with a jolt as she ran toward Raph. Her perfect flying kick took out the machete happy gangster without trouble. Piecing her clan back together would be near impossible but, leaving them to die in misery was not an option. Raph stumbled and started to collapse but Mike caufght him and lowered him to the ground. She had thought touching him would revolt her but this being was not the man who attacked her or her brother rapheal.. He was a broken soul, beaten until he was unrecognizable. He had to be in agony. His amber eyes opened for only a moment and he gave her an undefinable look then blessed unconsciousness took him.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

That's it. Please review constructive


End file.
